Sasuke's Secret Lover
by hiddengrotto14
Summary: Sasuke is seeing someone, and Sakura and Naruto wan't to get to the bottom of it. But are they prepared for what they find? Rated T just in case.


**A/N: I don't own Naruto... blah blah blah blah!**

* * *

><p>"Good training today!" Naruto said as Sakura sat panting at the base of a tree and Sasuke stood casually leaning on it.<p>

"I'm so tired..." Sakura sighed. Sasuke gave a cool grunt, for he was such a cool guy, just oozing in cool guy ooze...

"C'mon, I'll race you guys back!" Naruto said, jogging in place.

"You two go ahead." Sasuke waved them off and cooly, remember because he is SUCH a cool guy..., walked deeper into the woods.

"Okay... C'mon Sakura! Ready, set, G-!"

"Hold on." She quickly butt in. She was at full attention her previous fatigue not showing at all. "We're gonna follow Sasuke."

"Wha-! Why?! I know _you're_ obsessed with him, but why do I have to come along?!" Naruto whined.

"This isn't about my fangirly stalking... I... I think Sasuke has a girlfriend!" Sakura said.

"A girlfriend?! Sasuke?! Why do they all like him... And what makes you say so?"

"Well I've seen him coming out of the woods happier...and kinda...smiley..."

"Sasuke?! Smiley?!"

"Yeah... Enough talking he'll get away! Come on!" Sakura leaped into the trees and Naruto followed her.

* * *

><p>"Look there he is!" Sakura whispered as she saw Sasuke directly below her.<p>

"I wonder who he's meeting..." Naruto sat on a branch and thought. "Ino maybe...?"

"Sasuke would never show interest in that pig!"

"Hinata?"

"She doesn't even like Sasuke!"

"Sakura?"

Sakura slowly facepalmed.

"Or maybe Neji? She's kinda manly, but I don't judge..."

Sakura didn't know what to say about that one.

"Hmm...or maybe-?"

"Just be quiet okay?!" She snapped. "I can't think of my precious Sasuke with anyone else!"

"I think the yaoi fangirls might have something to say about that... Look he's headed for that opening!" Naruto leaped after him, with Sakura close behind.

Sasuke stopped in the glade. Naruto and Sakura perched in a tree above, and their eyes widened at what they saw. In the middle of the glade, sat the biggest tomato they had ever seen.

Sasuke walked up to it and wrapped his arms around it as far as he could. "I missed you today, Big Red."

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. The man of her dreams...was dating a fruit!

"This is too much...!" Naruto stiffled his laughter. They both froze as they realized that this small noise might reveal their location. But Sasuke was to busy cuddling with his partner.

"No... I missed _you_ more." He nuzzled the tomato and gave a deep sigh. "What's this? It seems the weeds are trying to take over here. I'll take care of that." He blew a blast of controlled fire, scorching all the weeds. "There, that'll keep them at bay for awhile."

Sakura was speechless, and Naruto was practically crying from the cramps of laughter.

"See you tomorrow, Big Red." He gave the tomato a long, sloppy kiss and headed back the way he'd came.

Naruto and Sakura dropped out of the tree long after Sasuke had gone.

"I can't believe this..." Sakura choked.

"I can't believe this! Hahahaha!" Naruto fell over.

_Cha! Don't worry! Sasuke will be mine someday! _Her inner spirit cheered.

_Hmph! Don't worry! Sasuke will be mine someday! _Naruto's inner demon roared.

"You know if he finds out we saw this we're dead right?" Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah, we just won't tell him! My mouth is sealed."

"Mine too." Kakashi swore.

"Good, then we never speak of what we just saw. Agreed?"

"Agreed." They all said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM, KAKASHI-SENSEI?!"

* * *

><p><strong>hiddengrotto14: Well, that was fun to type! :)<strong>

**Sasuke: Finally, someone who takes my love of tomatoes seriously.**

**Naruto: Where did it ever say you loved tomatoes in the series...?**

**Sasuke: I just did.**

**Naruto: Mind...can't...handle...logic...-faints-**

**Sakura: But you think cherries are best, right?**

**Sasuke: No, tomatoes are my favorite. Sorry.**

**Sakura: Not...agreeing with me...is...so...hot... -faints-**

**Kakashi: Um... ._. ... -faints-**

**Romano: Did someone say something about tomatoes?**

**All: WRONG SERIES!**


End file.
